


Guardians of our hidden society

by Jennlee



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Redvelevet, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Animagus, F/M, Folklore, Korean Characters, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Squibs, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennlee/pseuds/Jennlee
Summary: Basically, i wanted to make a hogwarts themed fanfic with kpop idols with it after i read some post about idols and which hogwarts house that they would belong to. But then i sort of realized most of them are Korean and none of them are British so i decided to use this opportunity to challenge myself a bit and make a academy for wizards in Korea.





	Guardians of our hidden society

The Korean wizarding world has similarities from other countries, for example like using magic and keeping magic a secret from muggles, it is very different from the rest of the world.

 

Firstly, they are very close to muggles and share their lifestyles. Some drive cars, have workplaces that are non magic, use the internet, use phones, etc. Plus the young wizards even go to muggle school and learn things like language arts, math qnd even science. It depends on the wizard on how much they are involved in the wizard or the muggle community. Some like to give up on their life as a muggle and only belong in the wizarding world. On the other hand some wizards doesn't want to get involved with othet wizards and choose to live among the muggles. 

 

Secondly purebloods doesn't exist. In silla, wizards and muggles were not set apart and they were treated as the same. The only difference was that wizards were more involved in religions, shamanism, fortune telling, etc than muggles. Plus magic and science were not developed yet so there was not much need to draw a line. Because of this, all of the wizards have at least one muggle on their family tree. However, they do have powerful families who are known have pride on their bloodline. When a wizard does something very honorable or a thing that affected their society, his or her name is remembered. Their first child is seen as the direct descendant of the name and their family's the one who's given the honor and they take pride in the things that their ancestors did. The honor is descended from the first child of the descendant.

 

Thirdly, their magic laws are way more restricted than other countries. Young wizards are not allowed to use magic outside of the academy unless they're doing it for educational purposes like homework. Adult wizarda cannot use magic in restricted areas, which are almost everywhere inside Korea. Furthermore to keep their secret from leaking out, they learn non verbal spells at a very young age. They learn it in the 3rd level(they're 10 in Korean age then) and learn it again in the 8th level but with more advanced spells. 

 

Lastly, im gonna talk about the education here since most of the characters will be students or teachers. The school originally took students who are 8 years old in Korean age and they started to learn magic in the 1st level. But because some Korean wizard parents taught their child magic at a young age or hired tutors, a child with wizard parents and a child with a squib or muggle parents had a wide gap when they started. So the academy decided to take children at the age of 5 and make them go to 3 levels of pre-basic magic education. 

 

I know there are a lot of gaps right now. I thought its gonna be a lot to take in and i didn't even have a draft with this one but i thought people might need some extra information before i start with the story. Im gonna give you more information in the next chapter, where im gonna talk about the academy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this site and im not used to tagging and all that stuff. So im sorry if i made any mistakes. My life is currently busy so i might not post often or make a really shitty post like this one but i'll try my best. English is not my first language and i haven't lived in an english speaking country for more than a year so im not that good with words. I would like to hear constructive criticism but im soft so harsh words might hurt me.... but i wont blame you for it unless you were trying to be really mean or something... hope you like it :)


End file.
